Peter Pan The First Lost Girl
by Rose-Jane
Summary: A week after Peter returns Jane home, Hook captures him and the Lost Boys. He then takes them to London so he can capture Jane, but that's easier said than done
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay seeing as I'm not J.M. Barrie, you can safely conclude that I don't own Peter Pan (yet, hehe) Now that that's been said, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Peter flew over Neverland with a strange feeling hanging over him, it almost felt like, sadness. He didn't understand it, but he knew why it was there. He had returned Jane home only a week ago, and he already missed her terribly. It wasn't like when he had returned Wendy, maybe because with Wendy, Peter hadn't gone through all the emotional stuff that Jane had brought to the Island with her. Wendy had already had the faith she needed to enjoy life, but Jane hadn't, and it had been Peter who helped rediscover the child within her heart, and it had been Peter who had given her a reason to believe that the world wasn't the cold dark place she had thought it to be. Maybe it was because Jane had been the first to prove she could be a Lost Girl, that she could truly be one of them. Maybe it was because Jane had been the one who dared to question him, and the one to save him when Hook had captured him and the boys. Or maybe it was all of these things combined that made the girl stand out in his eyes. These memories flowed over Peter like a warm blanket, god he missed that girl! Peter sighed as he landed at the hideout, oh well, she had to go back home and there wasn't anything he could do about that fact. His mind flashed back to when he had desposited her back home, she had made him promise to return for her. It had only been a week though, and he was pretty sure Wendy wouldn't appreciate him taking Jane away again after she had just gotten her back. He was about to enter the hideout to see what his boys were doing when he heard Tink screaming a warning. "Peter, Hook!" Peter flipped out his dagger and turned just in time to see the pirate captain hit him over the head with his hook. The last thing Peter heard before darkness took him was Hook's triumphant laugh and the worried shouts of his Lost Boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter opened his eyes to a cold, dark cell and instantly knew he was on a ship. How in Neverland had Hook gotten a ship put together so fast, without his knowlege? It took him less than a minute to realize that he probably didn't want to know. He groaned when he discovered he couldn't move his arms, they had been tied behind him, tightly, and his legs had a cannon ball chained to them, Hook didn't want him flying away. "Peter?" a timed voice asked. Peter turned his head as much as he could and saw the boys tied together in pairs, and all looking terrified. Slightly had been the one who had spoken. "Are you okay?". "Yeah Slightly I'm fine" Peter answered sitting up with difficultly. "Did the pirates hurt you guys?" "No" Nibs replied "Hook doesn't care about us" Peter nodded, he knew that the Captain was only interested in him, the only reason the boys were even here was to make sure he behaved. At that moment the cell door swung open and the bright light that filled the boy's prison almost blinded them. A shadow appeared in the doorway, "Awake I see, Pan" Hook said with a menacing smile. Peter kept his face impassive as his captor entered the room. "And also completely powerless, I'm sure you love that." Peter just stared coldly at Hook. "You're probably wondering why I haven't killed you yet. Well, since I'm such a caring person, I've decided to let you say goodbye to a certain friend of your's first. You see Pan, were getting ready to sail towards London." "NO!" Peter's expression had turned from impassive, to confused, to understanding, and finally fury as Hook had been speaking. The formally said captain just laughed and left, sealing the boys back in the tomb-like cell. "Peter what's wrong, what's in London?" Cubby asked. "Jane, Jane's in London. Hook's going after Jane." Peter answered, now terrified, the fury had melted away as soon as the door had closed. "But Peter, Hook will" the first twin started, "kill her" the second twin finished. "I know boys" Peter whispered and for the first time hopelessness filled voice. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the corner of the room. "Tink!"Peter half-whispered, half-shouted. "How did you get in here?". "There is a hole in the floor, I crawled through it. Are you all okay?" Tink said. "Were fine, but Jane..." Peter started. "I know, I think I can help." Tink cut him off. "If I fly ahead I can warn her, Jane's clever, she'll figure out how to stop the Codfish." Peter frowned, he really didn't like the idea of Tink flying to the mainland by herself, but there was no other way. "Okay Tink, but be careful." "I will!" and with that Tink flew back through the hole. Peter felt dread inside of him, both the girls he cared about were in danger, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tink flew as fast as she could over the streets of London, where was Jane's house? She landed on a tree branch to catch her breath. Suddenly a pair of cold, grimy hands closed around her frail body. "Hey guys, look what I've caught!" A boy's voice shouted. Tink heard the sound of feet running her way, great. The boy who had caught her held her tightly between two of his pudgy fingers and held her up for a group of finely-dressed boys to see. She tried to pry herself out of the boy's hold, but he just held her tighter. Oh, she didn't have time for this, she had to find Jane, Peter's life and the lives of the Lost Boys depended on it! Thinking quickly she bit the boy's hand, hard. The boy yelped and let go. Tink shot up out of arms reach and stuck her tiny, pink tounge out at the boys then flew up higher. Where was Jane's... oh, there. Thank God! Tink flew to what she knew to be the only lost girl's window and found her sitting on her bead reading. She sighed in relief and tapped on the glass as hard as she could.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Jane had been sitting on her bed, in a rather blissful state. Her father had come home, and just hours before it had been announced that the war was finally over! Her parents had been so estatic, that her mother's entire family had come over to celebrate. They were currently downstairs, but Jane had slipped away for some quiet time so she could contemplate all the great things that were happening. It also gave her a chance to change out of her stuffy dress into her jeans and favorite green & orange cashmere sweater. She had just picked up her journal and was reading over some previous entries when she heard the faintest knock at her window. She stood up and opened it wide. A bright ball of light zipped into her room, "Tink!" Jane shouted estatic at seeing te beautiful fairy again, "Where's Peter?". "Hook has him and the boys, and they're coming here to get you." Tink said rather quickly for such a small fairy. Jane felt confusion at Tink's words. "Me?" "Yes you, Hook wants Peter feel the pain of loosing the ones he cares about before he dies. Peter doesn't exactly know that fact yet, he just thinks Hook wants you to see _him_ die." "Tink, we have to save Peter and the boys." Jane said firmly. "Did you not just hear what I said?" "Oh I heard you allright, but that changes nothing, I **will **save Peter." As those words left Jane's lips Tink knew that there was nothing she could do to change the stubborn girl's mind and so she nodded in agreement and prayed that whatever Jane was planning, and she knew Jane was for she had that little smirk she got whenever she'd solved something, would work.

Did you like? Review!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I still don't own Peter Pan, but I do own the apple pie I'm eating!

Chapter 4

Peter sat in the cell deep in thought. The Lost Boys had all fallen asleep, but he couldn't, he would not allow Hook to catch him off guard again. So at first he focused on trying to get out, but after about five minutes he knew that the only way he and the boys were getting out of this alive was if Jane managed to defeat Hook and his crew. Then of course, as this crossed his mind, he found himself thinking about the previously said girl and unable to stop. Peter was worried about her safety, Jane had no problem doing something incredibly dangerous to get a result she wanted. Secretly he hoped that Tink had convinced her not to come after them, yeah that was going to happen. Peter was jolted out of his thoughts by, well a jolt, a jolt that meant that the ship had lifted into the air and was now on its way to London, to Jane. "Oh God, please have found Jane, Tink" he whispered to himself

*****************************************************************************************************************

Jane grabbed her trench coat and snuck out of her house with Tink following closely. Just minutes before she had explained her plan to Tink and scribbled a note to her parents saying that she'd be back soon. "So where exactly do we have to go then, Jane" Tink asked as they, well Jane, ran with Tink flying after her down a street. "To Kensington Gardens."

*****************************************************************************************************************

Hook stood at the wheel of his new ship, the Black Death. He had kidnapped a dozen fairies after Pan and that _girl_ had humiliated him, and forced them to build the ship at an incredible pace and then provide the nessesary pixie dust to make it fly. He smiled at the thought of what he was going to acomplish now, the ultimate revenge was almost his. Oh yes, he had seen the way Pan had looked at that Jane girl, and he had recognized the look in the boy's eyes. Pan was in love, even if he didn't know it yet...but he would. He, Captain James Hook, would make sure of that, and as soon as the boy understood, he would kill the girl and show Pan what true pain really was. Hook, for the first time in a long, while felt the smallest ounce of happiness, and then his eyes turned red in anticipation.

Did you like? REVIEW!!!!! Please(puppy-dog eyes)? I'll give you cyber-cookies, and you'll feel all warm and cozy for helping a girl out.


	5. Chapter 5

Due to my recent failure at trying to break in and steal the Peter Pan rights from the hospital I still don't own my favorite book character. sob,sob. I do own Leah, Maria, Wisha, Casey, and Sarah though.

Chapter 5

Jane and Tink entered the park by flying over the gate. They headed for the center where Jane knew a group of girls was waiting, these girls were orphans, thier parents having died in the war. Jane had met these girls the day after returning from Neverland, and though at first they were terrified of her they soon trusted her completly, all because of a story. Jane had told them the tale of Peter Pan and the magic in her words melted any fear the girls had had, and also instilled inside of them the sense for adventure. Jane reached the center and called "Girls?" "Jane!" numerous voices were heard with the shout. A group of five girls appeared, four of them Jane's age and one Danny's. "Jane who is she, is she a fairy?" The smallest one asked. "Yes Sarah, she is, her name is Tinkerbell." Jane replied. The other girls eyes went wide. "She's pretty" Sarah giggled. Tink, pleased at this, covered the girl in pixie dust, making her float into the air. Jane quickly pulled her back down and shot Tink a look, which the fairy responded to with a "But I like her." "Okay" Jane said quietly, "Tink these are my friends, Leah(a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes), Maria(the girl with short, curly black hair and dark blue eyes), Wisha(the one with long, silver-blonde hair and violet eyes) and Casey(with red-brown hair and brown eyes), and this one, the one you're so fond of allready, is Sarah. The girls smiled at the fairy, still a bit in shock that they were meeting her. Leah snapped out of it first when she noticed the look of worry in Jane's eyes. "What's wrong Janie?" she asked. Jane looked at her and sighed, maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all, but she needed help and these girls were the only ones who could give it. "I need your help, I would never ask you this if I had another option, but I don't." Maria, the overly curious one in the group, of course asked "With what?" "Do you remember the stories I told you about Captain Hook?" Jane's question was met by five nods, "Well he's coming, here, to London. He kidnapped Peter and the Lost Boys and I need your help to save them." "Why is he coming here?" Maria asked. "He wants me." Jane said as if the fact really was of no concern to her. "Correct me if I'm wrong Jane, but shouldn't you be worried about you." Wisha asked with a small frown."No" Jane replied "Why should I, I'm not the one trapped in a pirate cell." "We'll help." The words came from Casey, the most firey of the group, "And once Hook has to deal with us he'll be sorry he even tried to touch a member of this team, or her friends." "Are you positive Casey, because..." Jane was cut off by Leah's "We're helping!" Jane smiled at the girls "Thank you."

*****************************************************************************************************************

Peter felt the ship stop moving and he urgently whispered "Boys wake up!" The Lost Boys opened their eyes and for a few brief minutes they sat in quiet peace. Then the door was yanked open by a furious Hook. The captain strode in and yanked Peter up."Where is she Pan?! Why has Jane disappeared?!" And don't ignore me because I've been patient, you will tell me why she's gone..." Hook pulled a gun on the boys, "or I'll make sure that these boys never see daylight again!" Peter knew he was being serious and sighed in defeat. "Tink." The pirate captain knew exactly what was meant by that, the fairy had flown to Jane and warned her that he was coming. Peter watched as the fury melted into satisfaction. "Well then, even though this does set me back a bit, I can still make this work. We both know that Jane will be back to try and rescue you, and know that I've got her family under my power this will be a piece of cake." Peter eyes widened at this, her family...oh no. Peter was then grabbed by two pirates and dragged onto the deck. He saw briefly that the boys were being hauled up as well. Hook walked off the ship and into Jane's home, and Peter was forced to follow. He was led into a room where he saw Wendy, Edward, and Danny backed into the far corner with swords pointed at them. His eyes locked with Wendy's "Are you okay?" he mouthed to her. She nodded and her eyes swept over him and the boys making sure they were unharmed, just like Jane would do. "Like mother, like daughter" he thought to himself. He and the boys were shoved to the family, though the pirates never released Peter, and Wendy moved in front of them, determination shining in her face. Peter noticed this as did Hook, "You haven't changed much Wendy, still being mother." "What are you doing here Hook." she replied coldly. "I came here for your daughter, and I'm not leaving without her."

You all know what happens now right? You Review!!!! YAY! No like seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

Me no own Peter Pan.

Chapter 6

Peter never took his eyes off Wendy as Hook spoke those words, and was suprised to find her growing even more defiant. "Then I guess you won't be leaving, because you can't have her!" Hook only smirked at her words, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Miss Darling, but you really don't have any say in what is going to happen tonight." Peter flinched slightly at that, and felt pure dread creeping into his soul.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Jane, Tink, and the girls were flying back to Jane's house as fast as they could. the girls were particularly enjoying it as it was their first time, when Jane stopped them suddenly. There, floating in Jane's backyard, was a pirate ship. "Wow" Maria whispered in awe, "A real pirate ship". "Um, Maria, I think we should be focusing on _why _the ship is here, and not the ship itself" Wisha said. Jane landed and the girls followed suit. "They came quicker than I thought they would" Tink told Jane worried. "Janie, what did the pretty fairy say?" Sarah asked. "She said that they pirates got here fast." Jane answered, "Tink, can you fly to the windows and see where Peter, the boys, and....my family are?" The fairy nodded and flew off. "Hook has your family?" Leah asked worried. "He must, if he's in my home, if he's touched them he's gonna be dead." Tink reappeared then. "Jane!", she landed on the girl's shoulder. "I found them, they're in the room with this big piano. And Hook looks mad, very mad." "They're in the living room." Jane translated for the others. "Are they all okay Tink?" the fairy nodded and Jane's face filled with relief. "Okay plan.I sneak in through the basement, and see what's up. When you hear me shout 'Bangarang'**(1) **you come in waving these.." Jane pushed aside a board on her house wall to reveal a compartment filled with guns. The girls all took one. "They aren't loaded, but the pirates won't know that, it's a good thing these are guns because there isn't any time to teach you how to handle a blade." "Question, why don't we just barge in right now?" Casey asked. "Because Hook will be expecting something like that, what he isn't expecting is me, running in unarmed. Not only will that catch him off guard, but it will also relax him because he thinks I'm the biggest threat, and I will be 'taken care of'. Then I shout and they'll be so startled, that getting them to surrender will be a peice of cake." Jane explained her "puzzle-solved" smirk reappearing. "That's clever" Wisha stated, clearly impressed. Casey grinned a mischevious smile "Lets do it then". Jane looked at Tink who gave her a good-luck smile, and she grinned wildly back. It was time for the games to begin!

**(1) This is from the movie Hook, and I really couldn't resist!**

Give me a R, give me an E, a V, an E, an I, a W. What does that spell, Review, Review, Review!

Thanks to all the peeps who have sent in your thoughts, I really appreciate it.(:

BTW: on the whole "Jane in Jeans" thing I did it because I was trying to show Jane's independent spirit and that she isn't afraid to be different. Also I used them to show Jane's leadership among the other girls. So don't worry, I do know my history, and I do know that ladies in this time did **not **wear jeans.:)


	7. Chapter 7

OMG, I STILL DON"T OWN PETER PAN!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

Jane quietly crept into her pirate-infested house through her basement window, she turned towards her friends and Tink outside. "Okay" she whispered "when you hear my shout, come in and point your gun at the first pirate you see." "Be careful" Leah whispered back. "I will be" and then Jane slunk silently up the stairs to the main part of her home. She walked down her hallway to the living room where the pirates, Peter, amd her family were. She looked in and saw Hook angerly pacing. "WHERE IS SHE?" the Captain howled to no one in particular, and Jane had a suspision that he was talking about her. Peter, she noticed, had a relieved look on his face, clearly greatful that she was nowhere to be found. Jane wasn't sure why, but this pleased her immensly. She was so caught up in this that she failed to notice the pirate sneaking up on her until it was to late. "Captain, I found her!" The pirate who grabbed her was in fact Smee, who dragged her into the room with the others. Indignant, Jane kicked him hard, making him let go of her and causing her stumble right into the arms of one James Hook. The Captain wrapped his arms around her and put his hook to her pale neck. "Well how nice of you to drop by Jane, I really was getting worried about you" Jane just glared at him in response. She knew her silence would anger the pirate and she was right, Hook took the sword in his hand and cut a long gash down her arm making her gasp in pain.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Peter's heart froze when he saw Jane being forced towards his enemy. He barely registered what the Captain was saying. Then Hook hurt her, Jane let out a sharp gasp and blood came fast from her arm, and Peter saw red and the pirates holding him were hardly able to stop him from getting free. "HOOK!" The man called for turned and saw Peter's furious expresion, and for a brief second Peter saw genuine fear in the pirate's eyes, though it quickly faded into triumph. "Yes Pan?" The Captain asked mockingly, "Stop now, your battle's with me not her." Peter's voice was cold and had it been any other person who was on the reciving end of it they would have trembled in fear, but this wasn't any other person, and Hook merely grinned wickedly and said "Oh, Pan, that's where you're wrong. Tis' true that I hate you more than any other soul on this planet, and that's why Jane is as much a part of this as you. I know the anger you felt only moments ago,and the reason for it. I know why you would rather die instead of seeing her hurt in any way. You can lie to yourself all you want boy but that won't change anything. You love her." Peter stared at him for what seemed an eternity trying to avoid Jane's questioning eyes. It was true, everything Hook had said was true, and if he looked at her she would know it and Hook would kill her. But try as he might it was impossible to keep his eyes away from her's and as they locked gazes he didn't have the strength to hide what she was searching for, and as he looked in her eyes he found a deep love for him within her. He finally tore himself away from her gaze and met Hooks once more. Hook smirked and dread settled over Peter as he saw what he was planning to do, but just as Hook prepared to strike a fatal blow to Jane the shout of "Bangarang" filled the entire house.

So how was that, a cliffy sorry! how about i send cyber-pie to everyon who reviews to make up for it :)


	8. Chapter 8

Great news, I am now the owner of Peter Pan! JK not really, I just wish.

Chapter 8

It had been ten minutes, ten minutes since Jane had gone in. She was supposed to have called for them by now, unless...Leah suddenly knew something had gone wrong, and whatever it was it was **very** bad. "I'm going in" she decided and the other girls turned in suprise. "But Janie said we needed to wait." Sarah said. "I know but something's happened, I _have_ to go in." Leah replied as she crawled through the window into Jane's basement. "A couple hours ago I would have considered sneaking into someone's to be rude, yet here I am doing it." Leah thought to herself as she moved through the halls towards the sound of what had to be Hook's voice. Leah stopped outside the living room and saw the captain, he was just as Jane had descibed him in her stories, getting ready to **kill** the formerly mentioned, and already wounded, storyteller. Leah didn't think then, she screamed "Bangarang" at the top of her lungs, pulled her unloaded gun, and ran into the room!

*****************************************************************************************************************

Jane's head swiveled towards the door as she heard the shout, as did everyone else's, and saw Leah running into the room, followed quickly by the other girls. The Pirates were startled, to say the least, to see five children pointing guns at them, and ,much to Jane's amusement, they quickly surrendered in terror, including the one's holding Peter. Hook sighed in annoyance, and Jane used this as an opportunity to elbow him, hard, in his gut. The Pirate bent over in pain, and Jane yanked the key from around his neck that would unlock Peter's chains, and slipped from the Captain's arms. She saw Wendy cut Peter's hands free of the ropes binding them, and shouted "Mom!". Wendy turned and Jane tosses the key to her. Then she saw Hook lunging for her.

*****************************************************************************************************************

A mere second after Wendy unlocked his chains, Peter was in the air, dagger in hand, hurtling towards Hook. He saw the Captain lunge towards Jane and he shoved his dagger at the pirate just in time to stop him from running Jane through. "Don't you dare!" Hook turned towards Peter and just like that, it was Boy vs. Man.

Okay third chap. I've done today and I don't think you all are getting another till tomorrow. Review Please! I have to know if you guys even want the next chapter, if you do I'll work harder to get it to you.

Special Thanks to **TARDISgirl192** and **LadyLioness** for the multiple reviews and support. You guys are awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to formally announce that I do not own Peter Pan as I am not a hospital.

Chapter 9

Jane watched Peter and Hook spar, and for a moment was completely overwhelmed by the love she felt for the former. Then she payed more attention to the way Peter was fighting, he was working harder than he ever had before, and Hook was barely able to keep him at bay. That was when Jane realised that Peter was no longer playing games, he was completely furious.

*******************************************************************************************************************

The pirates noticed their captain was failing and they quietly snuck out of the house and back onto the ship. They got it to fly towards the living room window, it was time for plan B: run!

*******************************************************************************************************************

Hook realised his men were nowhere in sight and grimaced, there was no choice then. As a last ditch effort he put all his weight on Pan causing the boy to fly backwards. Hook jumped from the window onto his ship. He turned and saw Pan getting ready to fly after the quickly receding ship, but then being stopped, by the girl, of course. He seethed in fury, his plan had been ruined, again!

******************************************************************************************************************

Peter watched the pirates disappear back into Neverland, oh well, he'd deal with them later. He turned towards the people he cared about and grinned. "Looks like the Codfish got scared and ran away." "Oh, Peter" Jane said with a smile. The two started laughing which made everyone start as well. When they had finally calmed down Peter turned towards the girls Jane had brought. "So who exactly are you, so I know whom I'm thanking?" Jane introduced them, "These are my friends, Leah, Maria, Wisha, Casey, and Sarah." "It's great to meet you, you all have wonderful timing." The girls grinned at him. Then Peter turned his attention to Jane, "How's your arm?" Jane looked down at her cut as if she'd forgotten it was there. "Um, well..." "That's what I thought" Peter cut her off, "Wendy do you have any bandages?" "With those two as my children, of course." Wendy replied looking at Jane and Danny with a slight smile. Peter grinned as well, and the whole party once again erupted into laughter.

Okay I lied, here's the next chapter, and it's not tomorrow. I'm just bursting with ideas for this.

REVIEW and I'll be a very happy girl.

I put a poll on my profile for my next story since I only have the last chap. and the epilouge of this story left to type up. I want your opinions people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

DON"T OWN!!!!!!!

Chapter 10

Jane sat on the island in her kitchen while Peter cleaned and bandaged her cut. At first Jane had assumed her mother would do it, but as soon as Wendy had gotten out the necessary items, Peter had taken over, and her mum had disappeared. Peter and Jane had finally been able to talk, at first about little nothings, what the other had been up to since they saw each other last, jokes about how pirates were afraid of unloaded guns, but then it had slowly evolved into the more serious things. Jane had explained to Peter about her friend's situations and Peter had decided to offer them a home in Neverland, which made Jane's eyes sparkle in happiness. Peter loved that sparkle, and vowed to himself that he would do whatever he had to to always see it in her eyes. Then talk of feelings emerged. "Peter, when Hook was talking earlier, when he said..." "When he said I loved you." Peter finished for her. Jane nodded slowly, unsure of how to continue. "He was right, I do love you." Jane's eyes flashed up to Peter's in suprise, never in a million years had she believed that he would tell her that. "You do?" Peter nodded at her question. Jane looked into his eyes and her own sparkled once again. "I love you too Peter." Peter flashed his enchanting smile as she said those words. He finished bandaging her arm and pulledher into his. Jane wasn't expecting that their lips were going to meet, but they did, and it was the most amazing thing that she had ever felt in her life. It was several minutes until they broke apart and they stared at one another completely entranced with the perfect world they had just created with a kiss. The moment was broken when Danny ran into the room shouting, "Jane, Peter, it's snowing!" The two followed the little boy outside where everyone else was playing in the beautiful white powder. Leah looked at Jane and the two shared a brief look, and Jane knew that the other girl knew everything. Edward put his arm around his daughter and kissed her head. "I don't want to know anything about your relationship with Peter, for me ignorance is bliss, got it?" Jane laughed at her father's words and nodded. Jane walked over to Peter who was trying to explain to the Lost Boys what snow was as they had never even heard of it before. Peter saw her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two looked at each and knew that things had been forever changed, but they also knew that they would face those changes together. They would forever be known as "Peter Pan and the First Lost Girl" and with that knowlage they came together for another passionate kiss.

Okay that was the last chapter! Just a short epilouge left! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Epilouge

It had been two months since the night that Jane's life had been changed forever. She and Peter were so deeply in love it scared even them, but they really didn't care. The girls had immediately accepted Peter's offer to live in Neverland, and within a few days they had all become Lost Girls, the Lost Boys loved having them there. The adventures the group had together were amazing. Tink absolutely adored little Sarah, and had no problem with the relationship Jane and Peter had. Jane still lived with her family of course, but every night at midnight Peter came for her, and with the help of fairy magic desposited her back home at 12:01 even though she had been away for hours. Bliss filled their lives everyday. But this good time was not to last.

I know you guys probably hate me for ending it this way but I had to. The sequel is titled "The Way Love Works" and will be my next big project. I hope you enjoyed this story as much I did writing it.

Thanks to all who reviewed!


End file.
